Music Is Your Life's Soundtrack
by Asperana12
Summary: The PPGZ & RRBZ are in a band together. What will the adventures be? Will there be some band drama? Come and see what happen when you have a band!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. IT's me. This is my new story.**

 _ **Plus if iDaAzn, you think that this is my parody of your story, it's not. I'm so sorry if I sound rude but I'm just trying get this clear.**_

 **Onto the story...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

 _Amazing!_

 _Awesome!_

 _Perfect!_

They have been called all these thing. Who would have thought that a couple of nobodies, could make such big difference.

Would any of there fans trust them... if they told them... that it all started... in a very known place for people? A place that is in school? That they never knew eachother until that interaction in that place?

The place where it all started... was... **detention.**

Who would have thought... ot of all the places in school, it was detention where this group of 8 found their strong voice.

Brick- Lead Bassist

Boomer- Front Man

Butch- Drummer

Blaze- Bassist

Blossom- Guitarist

Bubbles- Front Man

Buttercup- Lead Guitarist/Rapper

Butterfly- Keyboardist

This group were sitting in detention. But if I'm going to tell you the story right I gotta start at the beginning of the day where it all started...

* * *

 **Cliffhangers... they really set it out so people want to read! I'm gonna write the next story in about a week or so... or when i get at least 5 reviews.**

 **I know how to finish and start this story, but i need help with middle, where all the action is. I will take request from everyone and see if I can fit in the story.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Day It Began

**Desclaimer:**

 **Asperana_12 does not own PPGZ, but only owns the plot and Butterfly, John, and Blaze.**

 **End of Desclaimer**

 **Hi guys! Just so you know that i will be posting every Saturday or Sunday. All the girls and boys don't even know each other so they are** _ **not**_ **related. I don't know what homeroom is, so please don't judge m Also I made a mistake last chappie and put Blake instead of Blaze, so plz forgive me! And thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews they really lighten my day, esspecially since I'm new to this site.**

 **This the new chappie so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Day Where It All Started**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

A girl with red hair woke up. Her hair reached all the way to her knees. She went directy to the bathroom. She combed her messy hair. She grabbed a red bow and tied it around her hair. Her eyes were very special. They were very odd in her family. Pink sapphire orbs, that showed her generosity and kindness. She brushed her teeth, then went to her closet.

She grabbed her school uniform, which consists of a grey skirt, a white shirt, a very dark blue jacket with a falcon kind of bagde on it, and a pink tie.

(You can find what I am talking about here in i00. photo/v0/617238648/Unisex_High_School_ except the blue bow is a pink tie.)

"Hey mom, wake up, it's time." The girl said.

"Okay sweetie, pick up Casey when you come from school." Her mother responded

Then she put on her pink flats, grabbed her stuff, and walked to school. She went to her locker and grabbed a book. She went to the the janitor's closet and started to read her book.

She does this everytime she comes to her school. She doesn't have that many freinds. She is not a nerd but she is kinda, what's the word... invisible. She is very pretty don't get me wrong, but she doesn't open herself that much. Some people think she is emo, others think other things. She sometimes feels alot of things.

"Do you sometimes feel like you can't take anything anymore?" She read. "You have no idea."

Then she stretched and accidently made some noises. Unfortanely for her the principal was close and heard. He just wrote a detention pass, opened the door, and gave it to her. She sighed and got out.

Who is this girl you might ask? Her name is Blossom. Our guitarist.

A beautiful girl woke up. She had a smile on her face. She always followed what her grandmother said, 'If you smile when you wake up, there is always a sunny day.' She loved her grandmother. She went to her bathroom and brushed her hair. She then put hair into two pigtails. She had very special eyes. Only her family had eyes like these. Aquamarine orbs, that showed her kindness and beauty.

She went to her closet and got her uniform. It was the same as Blossom's but except with a sky blue tie.

She grabbed her blue flats, her books, and then walked to school. She saw her boyfreind. She walked up to him and said hi. He hugged her waist and gave as sweet peck. She smiled. She was the girlfreind of the most popular boy in her school. Of course just because didn't make her the most popular girl in the school. She was in the range though.

Her boyfreind asked her, "Hey let's go to Randy's house."

"No, I can't my Ok-"

"Not later, I am talking about now."

"I am not so sure, maybe on the weekends."

"Hey you know I got soccer practice. Come on we don'tget to hang out together. Just for a while." He hugged her waist and kissed her.

She stopped him and agreed.

Then just when they were about to go, the principal found them.

"No please don't call my granny, please."

"Well you are on the Honor Roll. I won't call your Granny. But you will have to pay the consequences. Detention today."

Who was this girl? This girl was named Bubbles. Our Front Leader.

A girl with raven hair woke up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair a little. She had very special eyes. Emerald green orbs, that showed her strength.

She put on her uniform excpect with a green tie which she hated. She hated her uniform. Itg realy didn't fit her personality. She put on her green Jordans.

She started to play her electric guitar alittle, it calmed her alot.

"Bye mom, dad, Dave, and Sam. See ya after school."

"Hey, sis, you forgot your leftovers." A lunch went down her apartment and she grabbed it.

"Thanks Dave."

She grabbed her stuff and skated to school. She got to her locker and looked at her picture of her dad and smiled. Her dad always made her feel sure about herself. Her dad was a pro wrestler and she wanted to become one too.

She was the most athletic girl or if possible person in the school. She always was. She had a life kept to her. She had to go to her first class, so she kissed the photo of her dad and grabbed her books.

She then went to her first class. She got out her presentation and did it.

"That is not a very good presentation, it's not even what I made you do." The teacher said.

She tried to refrain herself but couldn't. "Look, sir, if you wanted a project why don't you do the stupid freaking project yourself! Why can't you just teach everything here?!"

"Go outside for awhile and think about what you just said. And also you have detention."

Who was this, cool/needs to refrain herself better, girl? Well, she is our freind Buttercup, our fiesty Lead Guitarist.

A brunutte girl woke up. She went to her bathroom and combed her hair a little and brushed her teeth. She had very unique kind of eyes. She had turquoise orbs, showing her funny and childish personality. She finished and went to her closet.

She got her uniform and put her turquoise tie. She got her Messi shoes and grabbed her stuff.

She started to play her keyboard. She use to play piano but she switched to keyboard.

"Hey, Butterfly, it's time to go." Her mom called out.

"Bye John." She said to a brunet boy with aqua green eyes.

"See ya later sis."

She went downstairs. She went inside the car. When they got to school, she just got out the school.

"Hey honey, I know it's hard to move-"

"Yeah mom, thank you so much for the lecture.." She sarcasticly said.

"Sweetie, it's to have a better job for your father and me. We thought it was good. "

"You should have thought about me and John before you moved us across the whole country a month into school."

She walked the cheerleaders.

 _Hey look it's the new girl._

 _She has cute hair._

 _Well she's not as pretty as me!_

The brunette scoffed. She just walked to the principal's office. Her okasan ran up to her. The girl went to the office.

Her name? Butterfly. Our sarcastic keyboardist.

A redheaded boy woke up and went to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He had ruby red eyes. He finished and went to his closet.

(His outfit was the same as the girl of course with pants instead of a skirt. Also his jacket is open and his tie is a bit loose. His tie is also red.)

He grabbed his red chucks and ran to school. When he got to school he ran to his locker next to the _janitor's closet_. Unfortanaly for him, the principal saw and gave him a detention . The boy sighed and went to his class. This was usual for the boy.

He was always getting detention es. Cause the boy was a rebel. It was his thing. It just wasn't what he was really interested in. He was just interested in finding a thing that was really suited for him.

He just needed _someone_ or something to lead him that way.

The name of this misguided guy? Brick, our lead bassist.

A boy with blonde hair woke up and went to his bathroom. He had sapphire blue eyes. He brushed his hair, washed his face, and brushed his teeth.

When he finished he went to his closet to change into his uniform with his dark blue tie, grabbed his blue chucks, and walked to school.

He went to his locker and got his books. The bell was about to miss his first class. So he sprinted to class. He got late to class and it was his third time so he got a detention .

This boy was named Boomer. He was our second front man.

A boy with raven haired boy woke up from his slumber. He had Jade eyes. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and barely combed his hair. He went to his closet and changd to his uniform with a dark green tie.

He went to his parents' car. He started to use his drumsticks on the car When they got to school they parked the car.

"You do know what today is right?" His mother asked him. The boy looked at his mom dumfounded, expecting her to tell him. "It's soccer tryouts."

"Oh... yeah."

"If you want to get to Harvard, you have to tryouts. I mean your brother is a great soccer player." HIs dad said. His mom started to sob alittle.

"Mom, what are you crying about? Jason is just in college, it's not like he's in another country." The raven haired boy said.

His mom gave him a soccer ball. It was covered with a little of dirt.

"This is the soccer ball your brother won the finals with his last goal."

"We'd like to give this for good luck."

When it was time for soccer tryouts he accidentaly hit Randy. Randy told the coach and he did it _purposely._ Eventually the raven haired boy got detention.

This boy is Butch. Our drummer/rapper.

A brunet boy woke up by breaking his alarm- for the 3rd time this week. He went up to the bathroom and combed his hair. ZHe washed his face and then went to his closet to change. He had turqouise eyes like Butterfly, except his were darker.

He wore his uniform with his dark turquoise tie.

He ran to school. He got to his class. He had the same class as a raven haired girl. He chuckled at what the raven haired girl said.

"What are you laughing at mister. You think that was funny. It isn't, okay? It is disrespectful."

"Sorry, sir. I just couldn't contain myself, you know. It just some things where you can't control yourself. I am sorry, _sir._ " The professor thought that the boy was being sarcastiv with him and being disrespectful so he gave the brunet detention.

The school was having a sponsor.

"It is with great pleasure to be with the people who gave us our very precious gym." The principal kept on babbling on how it great with sponsor and shit. "We want students who will show spirit."

"You want school spirit, you'll get school spirit." Butterfly whispered. "Hey yo principal, you want school spirit, than why don't you let us where what we want, huh?! Why do we have to wear the same thing?! What about freedom of expression?!"

The principal dismissed everyone. I think you know what happened to Butterfly.

 **I will stop this for now. I really hope this a really a good length because this took me 2 whole days to finish and 7 days to think about for everything.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I have already thought of a band name, which took me 10 whole days.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
